An Unexpected St Patrick's Day
by kilohoku92
Summary: St. Patrick's Day! A day to wear green and a excellent excuse to get drunk! England goes to his favorite pub to do that, but he didn't know was that Japan came to visit. Will it get more awkward between the two or will something else happen?


**I know I'm late on this, but there was some technical difficulties and I had to brain storm and change some sentences, and blah blah blah blah! I know, but hey, it's March still!**

**So enjoy x)!**

**An Unexpected St. Patrick's Day**

St. Patrick's Day…The day of wearing green and Saint Patrick, the time where people search high and low for a leprechaun, while the leprechauns are partying like no tomorrow and telling the tales of how many people they have teased to find their gold and find a bucket of rocks. Well for England it was another excuse to get dead drunk again in the year because of a certain American going independent on his ass and cause a lot of pain in his heart that seems to not go away with no matter how many times he drinks any types of alcohol, and that the World Meetings weren't going anywhere as usual….

So here he was, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, at one of his favorite pubs, drowning his feelings in ale. Another problem for the poor British man was his crush on an Asian country…Japan. Ever since their alliance in 1902, England felt all fuzzy and happy being around the Japanese man.

At first he thought was because he finally had a friend after being in Splendid Isolation for so long and Japan having the same problem made them close, but as he kept visiting Japan seeing him giving that sweet smile and bowing polity with the soft voice saying "Welcome England-san.", he felt his heart flutter like his fairy's wings when they fly happily and smile back….'Oh sure England…Like Japan would fall for a mess like you…Can't even forgive America for going independent on you and downing that pain with ale…' England thought as he chugged his first glass of beer…

* * *

><p>Japan was walking in London, looking for England to tell him Happy St. Patrick's Day and maybe have a small chat with him since it has been a very long time since they have spoken other than politics to each other. He was wearing a shamrock pin on his white dress shirt with his black slacks and black dress shoes along with green suspender belt that Italy gave him, just for this day so he won't…What did he say? Oh! To get pinch…Since when has pinching someone on this Holiday fun? Japan will never understand Westerners…Japan sighed as he look at the piece of paper America gave him when he asked him where was England.<p>

"_England? Hahaha! The old geezer must be drowning himself in ale again because he does that for on his birthday, St. Patrick's Day, my birthday, sometimes yours too I don't know why, Christmas, and New Year's! Sometimes he just does it to get drunk, hahaha!"_

'I wonder why England drinks so-Oh! Here we are.' Japan thought and opened the door. It smelled like piss, vomit, and alcohol when Japan first entered. Japan was hoping to find England before it got out of hand since British people have mistaken him as a girl countless times and try to take him home with them, luckily England finds Japan in that sticky situation and drags him away from the drunk and gives them a hard glare and they scurry away, and he was always grateful that England saves him and also he discover he always miss the warmth from England too. Japan shook his head to get the thoughts out, right now he needs to find England and fast, and so he scanned the room and found England, with his upper half, lying on the counter with three empty glasses of beer glass next to him.

Japan walked as fast as he could to the British man and pokes him lightly on the back. "HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU AMERICA? I'M NOT BLOODY DRUNK!" England slurred loudly and turned around and his glazed eyes widen when he saw that it wasn't America…It was Japan…Oh bloody hell, just what he needs tonight. Embarrass himself in front of his crush.

"England-san…Are you drunk?" Japan asked concerned to England. England flushed face turned redder and looked away from Japan's worried chocolate brown eyes.

"O-of course not! I'm a former pirate you know! And I can hold my locker better than anyone gives me credit for!" England stood up wobbly. Japan sweat dropped as England fell flat on his face while attempting to walk his first step.

"Here let my help you get home England-san…" Japan said putting England's arm slung on the back of his neck and helped him up and walked him out of the pub.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Japan wishes he was a little taller because walking a drunk man, who is taller and moving around so much since he was laughing with his…err… Flying Mint Bunny? And telling it tales about his day was really uncomfortable for Japan since he can't see whatever England can see. Luckily they were near his house and he can help England get ready for bed, so he can sleep it off and stay at the guest room, so the next day he can give him some tea to ease the hangover, he will surely have.<p>

"Oh stop it Flying Mint Bunny! Go play with fairies and make sure you don't scare yourself with Norway's troll again ok? Bye!" England waved sloppy to Flying Mint Bunny *to everyone else the air*. Japan sighed and got England's house key from his coat and open the door than closed it.

"Ano…England-san…Where is your bedroom again? It's been a long time since I was here…" Japan asked and he felt England stiff a little, but relaxed than next second.

"It's upstairs second door to the right." England says as he and Japan made their way to his room. Japan forgot how big England's house was…It must be pretty lonely to live in such a mansion. Like how he was in his own home. The nights were quiet yes with Pochi, but it was also lonely without someone else there with you…He remember he and England sat in silence watching the moon glow brightly light a night light and watch the wind gently sway the cherry blossoms petals making it like they were dancing and enjoying each other company in the silence. Japan missed those times sometimes…

"Pan…Ja…Pan…Japan!"

"Huh?" Japan looked at England.

"We're here." England one hand on the bedroom doorknob, while the other arm was still slung around Japan's neck, to keep him balanced.

"Oh! I'm sorry England-san! Ah England don't turn the kn-oof!" Japan couldn't finish his sentence since England turned the knob and gravity took over, dropping both countries on England's bedroom floor, and now here he was, lying on the floor, his back and the back of his head killing him from the drop, and Japan lying on top of him.

Japan was blushing redder than when Italy first hugged him…His head on was England's chest and didn't move cause he didn't want England to see his face…He thought England would smell like the pub, but surprisingly he smelled like roses and black tea. A weird combo, but it worked well for England and his heartbeat was soothing too.

'Ah bloody hell this couldn't get any more bloody awkward can it?' England thought and he look down to see Japan hasn't moved since they both fell…And he could vaguely smell cherry blossoms mix with the smell of his country…He couldn't figure it out, but he liked it…a lot.

"Japan…Are you ok? You didn't break anything right?" England asked while putting his hand on Japan's head…'Wow his hair is so soft…' England thought as his fingers felt the softness of Japan's hair.

* * *

><p>Japan stiffen when he felt England's hand on his head and if it was possible, turn more redder and peek a little seeing England's glazed emerald eyes with the pink flush of his drunkenness, but saw worry etched on his face and eyes.<p>

"I-I-I'm fine England-san." Japan stuttered a little while looking down since he was far too embarrassed to look at England now and he tried to get up, but he felt an arm snake around his waist, his eyes widen and looked up to see England giving him a smirk he has never seen before.

"Ah ah ahh~ you aren't going anywhere love." England said with the same smirk and sat up while his grip on Japan's waist went tighter, but not enough to bruise his skin.

"Eng…England-san are you alright?" Japan asked and gasped as England picked him up…Bridal style…'Ok first he was drunk than he was normal now he is acting weird… England is definitely tsundere.' Japan thought and oofed and too late to realize that he was on England's bed…With England on top of him…

"Don't be scared love…Just can't help myself since my pirate self loves to kiss a beautiful being like yourself." England said and kissed Japan gently on the lips. Japan's eyes widen and he remember Italy's older brother telling him how England was a pirate and he was the most feared country, and he kicked Spain's ass badly too, and now Japan was scared for his life now…Will he hurt him too like he did to poor Spain, Romano's boss? England broke the kiss since Japan wasn't kissing back and raised his eyebrow.

"Something wrong, love?" England caresses Japan's cheek lightly. Japan slapped his hand away from his cheek and scooted to the end of the headboard with a slight glare at England.

"Yes there is something wrong England-san! I've heard the stories about your pirate days and I wish not to get hurt! We already fought in World War 2 and I wish not to fight now since we have our own problems now." Japan said and England tilts his head slightly and the smirk turns into a sexy smile…Wait…sexy? Oh kami help him.

"So you heard the tales of my pirate days hm? Well like people say 'Never judge a book by its cover' love. Yes I was the most terrifying pirate out in the seven seas, but I had a soft side too. Especially when it was a beautiful person like you love, and…" England said while crawling to Japan like a lion to his prey. Japan pressed his back into the headboard as much as he could with his eyes closed and then he felt heat radiating off of him that wasn't his and he knew England was in front of him and he blushed when he felt a hot breath on his ear as England whispered his last words to him, "I will never hurt you love. I will actually hurt the people that try to hurt the person I love."

Japan gasped and looked at England wide eyed…Love? He…loved him? Japan felt tears swelling into his eyes and felt them falling…All these years he could've told him, but he couldn't since he was too scared to tell his true feelings and also being stubborn…Oh love was more painful than happy, but now he feels the happiness blossoming in his stomach and heart like a rose in the Spring…Yes a rose since England was like a rose to him. Beautiful and sexy appearance with a wonderful smell yet deadly with the thorns on its stem to keep itself from withering so easily and showing the world it was tough.

England looked at Japan worried, did he hurt his feelings? Oh bloody good job England. First you get wasted, than your crush finds you dead drunk, than he helps you walk home, than fall on the floor cause he bloody turn the doorknob, THAN his pirate side takes over him, basically kissing him without permission and confess his deepest feelings to him…Oh he was SUCH a charmer…Bloody hell to that! Now Japan probably thinks he molests people now…He needs ale badly now again, but not right now, since Japan needs someone to comfort him and he was here…Alone with him…On his bed…Great, this turned out such a peachy St. Patrick's Day for him…

"Japan…Are you alright? I'm sorry if I went over board and scared you…You can leave if you want." England said while wiping Japan's tears away with his thumb that was caressing Japan's wetted cheek, with sadness in his eyes as how much of a wanker he is. Japan looked at him with that sweet smile and place his hand on top of England's, and looked at him like he did when they were on the hills when they agree to their alliance all those years ago.

"I'm not sad England-san…I'm actually happy that you love me because I love you too…I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't because I was afraid you would think I was crazy and you probably wanted to be with a female or America…" Japan said sadly on the last part.

England blinked for a minute than chuckled a little. Japan looked at him and England looked at him with a smile.

"Japan I've been in love with you since our alliance in 1902 and me with America? Pfft. That boy is in love with someone else and he told me, but I guess we are on the same boat, since I was a coward too to tell you my feelings, and don't worry about it love. I will kick anyone asses if they take you away from me." England said than kissed Japan again and this time Japan kissed back.

Japan looked at England, who was sleeping peacefully. After their little confession and…Making out, he was sober enough to dress himself into his pajamas, and went to sleep not long after. Japan sighed and was glad he left his sleeping kimono in the guest room from his last visit, otherwise he would have to sleep in his civil clothes, he yawned, and was about to get up when he felt an arm snake around his waist and was pulled into an embrace and felt a chest on his back and a hot breath behind his neck that made him shiver in delight.

"Where are you going love?" England asked tiredly, but his grip was tight for Japan to no chance of escape…Again.

"I was going to the guest room since you were asleep and it's rude to sleep in the guest's room without permission." Japan babbled and he felt England's chest vibrate behind his back from the chuckle he let out.

"And what happens if the guest wants you to sleep with him and cuddle?" England asked while he buried his face between Japan's shoulder and neck.

"Than…Than…Than I stay?" Japan stuttered again while blushing madly…And holding back a moan from England placing kisses on his neck and shoulder, when he was stuttering.

"Correct love. Stay with me for tonight ok? Maybe we can catch up tomorrow since it has been a long time…Since we were together without everyone else around." England said while giving a kiss anywhere he could reach.

Japan smiled softly and nodded, "That sounds nice…Get some rest England-san." He said and fell asleep from the warmth England was giving off and the butterfly kisses he was getting.

England stared at Japan's peaceful face a little while and moved his hand to brush a hair off his face and peck his lips "Night…Japan." England said and fell asleep into a peaceful dream.

…

...

…

…

When will he learn not to drink so much ale? Never. England groaned softly from the massive hangover he was having right now. Such a great way to wake up…England crack his eyes open, but close them again from the bright light of the sun. 'Stupid sun!' England thought and was about to get up, but couldn't cause he felt a body on top of his…Did he bring another girl with him again? Bloody great, and he looked down to wake up the girl, and apologize to her about seducing and taking advantage of her, but it wasn't a girl…It was a man…And not just a man…It was Japan! Than everything from last night flashed back into him, and blushed madly.

'Well that was one way to confess your love…Become drunk, have him come to your house than become your former delinquent self and tell him you love him, but he loves me back, so that's good and we didn't do it…yet…' England thought and put one of his hand on Japan's waist and the other on his head, petting Japan's head and smiled when Japan snuggle closer to his chest to get more warmth, his grip around Japan's waist tighten a little. So this is how it feels to wake up with the person you love? It was a great feeling and wish it could last forever, but there are the down falls for this…What would the other countries think? France will surely try to grope Japan, Greece is a chill man, so he wouldn't mind, but there was China…Ugh the man is to over protective of his brother…He can just hear the complaining and warning already…Than America will be teasing to no end and Prussia will be teasing too while saying the dirty stuff to them and then there was Japan's friends: Italy and Germany. The Italy brothers are terrified of him and Germany would glare at him probably…Ugh he has a headache with the hangover…

Japan fluttered his eyes open slowly and wondered why his futon was breathing and petting his head…And has a heartbeat…? Than everything from last night flashed into his brain and he blushed, but he smile never the less since he liked it a lot and he peeked at England and saw him with the cutest face.

England's face was flushed from frustration and his bushy eyebrows were knitted together and a little pout on his face, making him looking like a little kid who was frustrated and also reminded him of the anime characters back home, it was very cute.

"England-san are you ok?" Japan asked with a smile as England jumped a little from his deep thoughts and looked at Japan, blushed and looked away.

"Of course I am!" England said while Japan giggled and pull himself up and gave England a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad to hear that, but what were you thinking?" Japan asked, titling his head.

"Err…Well..Uhh…" England wasn't sure if he should tell him, but the curiosity and determination in Japan's eyes told him it was ok to tell him, since he is just as old as he was in country age. England sighed and played with Japan's hair with his hand "I was thinking about how the countries would react to us being together…Especially your Axis friends." England said with a pout. Japan looked at England than laughed a little.

"What? What's so funny?" England asked as he blushed.

"England-san, Italy-san and Germany-san know I had a crush on you for a long time and told me they were ok with it if I was ever to get together with you, so is Greece-san since he likes me happy than sad." Japan smiled as England gave him a dumbfounded face.

"Well that's good and dandy, but China will get all over me and then there's the other coun-"England was cut off with Japan kissing him. England placed his hands on Japan's slim waist and pressed it to his, so they could be close as much as they can. Japan moaned into the kiss and then their tongues battle for dominance and England won. Soon air was needed and they broke apart with their saliva connecting them.

"Well how about I make some tea for us and we can start our day with a walk in your rose garden?" Japan ask after they caught their breathes.

"Sounds good to me." England smiled and they both got out of bed and got ready for the day and many more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fellow readers! It's been a long while since I have uploaded a fic O_O! I can explain! I was using my mother's laptop to write the two fics, and since mom won't let me use hers, I couldn't type any of my stories, and the home computer doesn't have the type of Microsoft program to update, so I couldn't do anything ;A;! And then Christmas 2011, I got a laptop :D! But…I didn't have a Microsoft program and I was doomed! Till I found one on my laptop since our cable and internet goes off once a month, every month and we'd be without for…three days to a two weeks without it o_o. How do I survive? Well I grew up without internet, so it won't kill me XD! *internet in the 90s sucked…badly*<strong>

**And guess what? This is my first AsaKiku fic :D! I'm sorry if their kind of OCC, I'm not good at catching the characters….Behavior? x_X**

**This story inspired me from remembering that a lot of people get dead drunk on this Holiday and me and my friend discover that England gets drunk whenever he can xD. Ah he's so cute when drunk America, but a nightmare around other countries or Poland and Greece. Not sure about the other ones…But anyway I really wanted to do a AsaKiku fic so badly ;3;! I love them so much TT3TT! I get attacked badly by US/UK fans badly and we seem like micro nations ;A;! Luckily the Grepan fans are cool with it xD! So I thought it would be cool if Japan came to visit England for St. Patrick's Day and finds him dead drunk xD! I added the pirate England in this cause while typing it I was like 'hmm…He does go pirate self when drunk…Let's try it on Japan XD!'…I'm cruel I know o-O. Sorry if there wasn't any…lemon actions, but I'm still not ready for that! I did lime in my Pandora Hearts fic, so yeah ._.'…**

**Oh and keep a look out soon! Because I will be putting up a story of AsaKiku and you might like it! So keep your eyes peeled folks!**

**So please review and favorite this story! ^_^**


End file.
